Ein Fluch, der ein Leben verändern kann
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Wieso sieht Voldemort eigentlich so aus, wie er aussieht? Reine Absicht oder gar ein Fluch, der auf ihn lastet und ihn zu dem kalten Menschen gemacht hat, der er nun ist? HP/TR


Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann

Titel: Ein Fluch, der ein Leben verändert

Autor: Jenny91

Altersempfehlung: P16 – Slash

Genre: Hauptsächlich Drama

Warnung: Angedeutete, leichtere Gewalt – Keine Vergewaltigungen

Wichtig: Spielt im 6 Schuljahr; Gehe nicht nach dem Buch

Alles gehört J.K.R, nur die Idee ist meine, wie immer halt und Geld gibt's natürlich auch keines, aber ich hoffe ja mal, dafür Kommis.

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind nicht beabsichtigt. Sollten doch welche vorkommen, tut es mir leid.

Kapitel 1 Prolog

1973

Tom Riddle war ein 24-jähriger, hübscher und eigentlich auch netter junger Mann. Er hatte viele Freunde und war auch überall sehr beliebt.

Nur einer schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein. Albus Dumbledore!

Schon ewig hegte er einen großen Hass auf den ehemaligen Slytherinschüler. Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher alle warum? Ganz einfach! Das war eben dieser Grund, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit den dunkelblauen Augen der Erbe Slytherins war und somit auch eine gewisse Macht über Hogwarts und das Ministerium hätte, wenn der junge Lord selbst davon wüsste.

Außerdem hasste Dumbledore abgrundtief die schwarze Magie und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, so auch Riddle selbst, der sich ja sehr für eben diese Art von Magie einsetzte und den Leuten zeigen wollte, dass diese gar nicht mal so schwarz war, wie einem immer erzählt wurde.

Also versuchte der alte Schuldirektor ihn schon lange zu vernichten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn so ein nichtsnutziger Slytherin namens Tom Vorlost Riddle ihm seinen Ruf stahl.

An einem Tag, es war Silvesternacht und somit Toms 25. Geburtstag, verließen er und seine Freunde gerade ziemlich voll eine Bar und sangen lallend ein paar Lieder, als ihnen Dumbledore plötzlich gegenüber stand.

Tom wusste natürlich, wie sehr der Direktor ihn doch hasste. Es war auch nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, doch den Grund kannte nicht mal mehr der junge Lord und Nachfahre einer der Schulgründer. Er wusste ja auch, dass Dumbledore versuchte, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Eben dieser alte Mann hatte nun auch den perfekten Plan entwickelt, um Tom Riddle aus dem Rampenlicht zu schubsen, ohne ihn töten zu müssen.

Ein einfacher Fluch… und nur Riddles wahre Liebe konnte eben jenen Fluch brechen. Albus Dumbledore verwandelte seinen größten Feind, den er so sehr hasste in eine Bestie. Seine sonst so schönen und feinen Gesichtszüge verschwanden. Seine Haut wurde straff über seinen Schädel gezogen und wurde kreidebleich.

Seine Haare verschwanden und stattdessen blieb ein kahler Kopf. Die Nase wurde durch zwei schlangenartige Schlitze ersetzt und seine Augen leuchteten nun in einem gefährlichen Rot. Selbst seine Zunge war nun wie die einer Schlange und seine Haut fühlte sich ledern an.

Kaum, dass Riddle sich selber gesehen hat, zerbrach eine Welt für ihn. Sein Leben veränderte sich somit seit seinem 25. Geburtstag und er zog sich zurück.

Seine Wut auf Dumbledore und sein Abscheu vor seinem eigenen Aussehen verwandelten ihn zu einem grausamen, hassvollen, kalten Menschen und da sich eine kalte Mauer um sein Herz baute, die den Schmerz wenigstens ein wenig abblockten, sollte er auch keine Liebe mehr spüren.

Keiner glaubte mehr, dass er jemals seine richtige Liebe finden würde, die ihn wieder zurückverwandeln sollte. Denn Voldemort, wie er sich selber nun nannte, war nicht nur von dem Aussehen, sondern auch von dem Charakter her eine richtige Bestie geworden.

Im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 in Little Whinging schreckte ein schwarzhaariger Junge, um die 16 Jahre, mit Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, aus dem Schlaf. War das ein verrückter Traum.

Harry James Potter stand auf und knipste das Licht in seinem sehr kleinen Zimmer aus. Sein Wecker zeigte ihm, dass es erst 2 Uhr nachts war. Er sah in den Spiegel und strich über sein Feilchen unter seinem linken Auge, welches Onkel Vernon ihm noch am Tag zuvor verpasst hat, da er mal wieder nicht mit den Kochkünsten seines Neffen zufrieden war.

Aber okay… Er war ja nie zufrieden mit Harry, selbst wenn ihm das Essen so gut wie noch nie geschmeckt hätte. Aber von so einem ‚Freak' wie dem Jungen – der – lebte, schmeckte und passte ihm gar nichts.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen selbst gemachten Kalender hinter sich und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Noch 9 Stunden und er saß endlich wieder im Zug sitzen, auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Nur sein Problem war, dass er nicht wusste, wie er hinkommen sollte. Die Dursleys weigerten sich merklich, ihn zum Bahnhof Kings Cross nach London zu bringen. Aber na gut, es sollte sich schon was finden lassen und zur Not wollte er dann einfach den Fahrenden Ritter als Transportmittel bestellen.

Er nahm seinen Koffer aus dem kleinen Kleiderschrank und packte seine restlichen, noch nicht verstauten Schulsachen ein, die er versteckt hielt, damit seine Verwandten nicht irgendwie rann kamen und diese dann irgendwie vernichten konnten.

Außerdem war in der Nacht immer der beste Zeitpunkt, etwas zu erledigen, wenn man Harry Potter hieß und bei den Dursleys wohnte. Während der junge Gryffindor packte, hörte er sehr aufmerksam darauf, ob irgendeine Tür im Flur geöffnet wurde oder Schritte, die näher kamen, denn wenn jemand durch den Türspalt das Licht brennen sah, sollte es ein riesen Donnerwetter geben und da hatte der Junge Zauberer wirklich keine Lust drauf.

Doch zu seinem Größten Glück konnte er deutlich das Schnarrchen seines Onkels und seines Vetters hören und so lang die beiden schnarchten, ging es Harry in diesem Hause gut.

Eine leichte Brise flog um seine Ohren. Er ließ das Fenster meistens immer auf, damit Hedwig kommen und gehen bzw. fliegen konnte, wann sie wollte. Wenigstens eine, die hier nicht mehr wie im Knast fest gehalten wird., dachte sich der viel zu kleine, viel zu dünne, junge Mann traurig und nahm sich noch ein Stück seines Geburtstagskuchen, den er von Mrs. Weasley bekommen hatte und welches schon mehrere Tage alt war. Doch er hatte einfach Hunger und selbst wenn es Hagrids Steinplätze wären, hätte er sie wohl gegessen.

Die Dursleys störte es nicht so, ob er nun genug zu Essen bekam oder auch nicht. Eigentlich bekam er ja gar nichts und ab und zu mal ein wenig zu Trinken und dass auch nur, wenn Onkel Vernonen zu mindest ein ‚bisschen' Zufrieden mit Harrys gelösten Aufgaben waren, die einen mehr oder weniger anstrengen konnten.

--

Okay, ist mal wieder ein kurzer Start für eine FF

Hat euch der erste Teil schon gefallen? Kriege ich auch ein Review?

lg


End file.
